Silhouettes
by kaleidoscope memories
Summary: People come and go, but our stories are carved into the ceiling. City girl Molly tries out the farm life and discovers it brings more trouble than planned, including a too lively sprite and unclear relationships. 100 words drabbles, updated daily.
1. Shackles

_New project of mine, I guess. Hopefully I'll complete it._

_A 100 words drabble per day for 100 days. The prompts aren't mine; I found them on the Internet._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: shackles**

* * *

Smiling, she took in a deep breath.

The world was painted blue; up and down, left and right, blue overwhelmed.

There was only this small boat, a splatter of white and brown in the middle of a millenniums old sea.

_It smells like sun and freedom. It smells like perfection, _she wanted to tell the captain when he asked her if she was enjoying the sail. She didn't say it out loud. He would have laughed.

For the whole duration of this boat trip, Molly hadn't dared glance back even once.

Finally, she felt like breaking out of her chains.


	2. Odds & Ends

_This is a mix of Tree Of Tranquility and Animal Parade, by the way._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: odds and ends**

* * *

The mayor was quite the character, Molly told Finn that night. It was the only way she thought of wording how much she despised him for conning her. The farm wasn't what was announced at all!

_(She was pushing the fault onto him even though she knew it was all hers. Old habits die hard, she reflected bitterly.)_

Hamilton sent her touring the island on her own within seconds, and she couldn't decide whether that was positive or negative.

_(And as she went around and shook hands, she wondered how her little scraps of a life were to fit here.)_


	3. Broken

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: broken**

* * *

Apparently, the Garmon Mine District was a lovely place to visit.

_Apparently_, because there was currently no way to reach this part of Castanet.

"What is wrong with this damned island?" our farmer muttered to herself.

Finn took this as a cue to interject. "Mollyyyy! You know what! You even know how to fix them! Just‒"

"I know, Finn, I know." She rubbed at her forehead, sensing an incoming headache. "It was a rhetorical question. Now, please keep quiet."

"Okay!"

It took the sprite three minutes into her conversation with Bo to pipe up with, "But what's a rhetorical question?"


	4. Crash

_I don't know yet what the final pairing will be. For now I'll let Molly meet everyone._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: Crash**

* * *

It was a peaceful day for Toby.

The sky was an intense shade of blue taken right out of a painting, the wind blew softly, caressing his locks like a mother to a child, and fish bit just enough so he could now enjoy a short nap...

It _was_ a peaceful day, until an unknown voice, visibly winded, called out to him. When he glanced back, he caught sight of a young woman jogging toward him.

His _"Careful!"_ came too late.

Her feet caught on a forgotten pole, sending her to crash into him, hurling them both into the river.


	5. Dim

_Part 2/3 of Toby's introduction arc.  
_

_By the way, thanks to _Evil Icing_ and _tiedyedseashells_ for following!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: Dim**

* * *

The light had gone from very bright and warm to pale and icy, mused Molly. What did she do in order to earn such contrast? Or rather: what did she do _again_ to end up into an assuredly messy and confusing situation?

_I'm...drowning?_

Two hands reached out for her, and she let them latch onto her arm, observant but inert. They pulled her upward, where sunlight shone through the water.

_Hmm, once I'm out, I'll have to firstly thank my savior._

_But be composed, Molly. First impressions hit the fullest. This is enough embarrassment for the day, I believe._


	6. Futile

_Part 3/3 for Toby. Who knows when he'll appear again._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: Futile**

* * *

"Oh, hello!" was the first thing the woman told him. "Thank you very much for fishing me out!"

He blinked slowly.

"I'm the new farmer, by the way, Molly." She smiled calmly as though she hadn't just dived into the river at spring. "I'm trying to introduce myself to everyone."

Toby wasn't certain he really wanted to associate with such a clumsy farmer. She looked like a nice person, of course, however it also seemed that she brought trouble wherever she went.

He'd learn too late that any resistance was futile. Voluntarily or not, he'd always gravitate closer to her.


	7. Fight

_I know Chase isn't supposed to be here yet, but I won't necessarily make the characters appear at the right timing._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: fight**

* * *

When she peered in the Brass Bar that night, there was a verbal fight. Or perhaps saying a fight would be an overstatement. Rather, one boy (man?) wearing an apron was bullying a short girl with a pout on her face.

"Use your head, Maya! It's there for a reason, idiot!"

"B-but Chase..."

"Don't '_But Chase_' me. As any other human with an ounce of common sense you should know that you just _can't_ add ice cream in a sauté!"

"But it‒"

Wordless, Molly blinked, slowly stepped back and carefully shut the door before any of them could notice her.


	8. Precious

_Very quick summary of the Garmon Mine District, oops. There's a (not so subtle) hint at a later arc, too. Or four.  
_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: precious**

* * *

As soon as Bo visited her to inform her that the bridge was repaired, Molly went for a quick exploration of the district, curiosity peaked.

No one was at the Accessory Store, but the General Store welcomed her in readily; the Carpenter's was missing an occupant, which a confused farmer was entrusted with finding.

There was a blond child playing with a tall, muscled man she guessed was her brother. Their laughter filled the air, and Molly found herself smiling bitterly at the scene.

She missed her own little sister, Angela, her older brother Kevin, and all her old friends.


	9. Erratic

_The two 'someone's are rather undescribed, but I had in mind Annissa and Owen (in this order).  
_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: Erratic**

* * *

The next morning, she bumped into someone. Fortunately, none of them fell, and they were too far from any body of water to worry about a repeat of her first day.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was my fault!" _Again_, her mind supplied unhelpfully.

"It's alright," was the curt reply.

"Have a good day!"

The other responded in kind and went on; walking with the kind of grace Molly could only wish for.

_At least I could be more careful when chatting with Finn... I don't really‒_

She crashed onto someone else, sending her tumbling to the ground.

_Damn it all. _


	10. Twisted

_Luke's arc lasts three chapters, but he only appears in the last. Sigh._

_We're at one tenth!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: Twisted**

* * *

Wearily, Molly took a step inside Fugue Forest. Evidently, she was only standing in the entrance, since someone oh-so-conveniently forgot the key's whereabouts; however that didn't keep shivers of fear from crawling up her spine.

The muted sounds of Horn Ranch's activities comforted her slightly, but the odd sounds she detected once in a while kept her on her toes.

Even the large, wooden gate, meant to protect, hinted at dangers she really didn't want to bump into.

"Why are we here, Molly?" Finn asked.

"Just to make sure of something," she whispered before turning her back to Fugue Forest.


	11. Echo

_2/3 of Luke (with no Luke present)_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: echo**

* * *

Molly tightened her hold on her axe, searching desperately for reassurance. It was the first time she handled this tool, but in the obscure Fugue Forest it was as comforting as a child's doll. Finn had gone quiet at her shoulder since her very first step in.

Closer than she would have preferred, she heard a tree crack like thunder before slamming on the ground.

"Maybe it's that stupid Luke, right Finn?" Said sprite kept quiet. "Should we head for there?"

In the opposite direction of the previous noise, there was a sudden explosion.

"First choice it is!" she yelled.


	12. Soothe

_Yeah, he's here. Not for long.  
_

_Oh, and thanks to midnafan105 for favoriting and PinkSweets14 for following!  
_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: soothe**

* * *

The missing carpenter was a young man with bright blue hair covered by a bandanna, and atypical golden eyes that reminded her of a cat – albeit with the personality of a dog.

"So, Molly!" He swung his axe over his shoulder. "You kinda look terrified."

"W-what?"

"Need help getting out of here?" He jabbed his thumb at his chest with an easy grin. "Nobody knows this forest like _I_ do!"

"But–"

"C'mon!" He grabbed her hand before she could protest; his hold slack enough that she could escape if she desired.

Suddenly, the forest didn't seem so scary anymore.


	13. Murmur

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: murmur**

* * *

"Molly, why are we back to this creepy forest?" Finn whined. "I thought you hated this place as much as I did!"

"Yes," she began between gritted teeth. "But if you want another of those damned bells to be rung, then shut up. It's not like I _wanted_ to come here."

Earlier this week, she had finally managed to ring the Red Bell, and now she was looking for the green one. Fun.

Deeper into Fugue, the two explorers suddenly came across a bridge that led to a small house.

"Don't tell me the rumours about the witch are true..."


	14. New

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: new**

* * *

There was a wizard in Harmonica, and our realistic city girl wasn't certain what to think of this.

_I call bullshit_, she thought the first time she overheard the rumours.

_I still call... Woah_, she thought the first time she met him in person.

Either he was a master at the art of lying; either he was the real deal.

However, what unsettled Molly the most was his...eccentricity.

_He sure is handsome. As in _very_ handsome._

_But I must admit that he is really intimidating to me. No matter whether it's on purpose or not, he scares me into silence._


	15. Naked

_I'm not even sorry._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: naked**

* * *

It had been three weeks, and our farmer was still not used with the habits of Castanet. For instance, it seemed to be common to hand out gifts to anyone for no reason at all.

Another example would be that as long as the door was unlocked, anyone could walk in and around your house.

Perhaps if Molly had taken the time to memorise those simple customs, she wouldn't be clutching a shirt at her underwear clad body for her dear life, and there wouldn't be a very red Gill outside her door with his heart hammering in his chest.


	16. Push

_Follows yesterday. Gill is surprisingly fun to mess with, so there's at least another part of this._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: push**

* * *

"Gill, are you alright?" Hamilton asked him in concern.

"No, what are you blabbering about?" he grumbled out without looking up from the papers he'd be pretending to work on for an hour now.

"You've been... red faced lately. Did you perhaps catch a cold?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Hhe put a finger to her lips, deep in thought. "Oh! Must be love!"

_What!?_ He choked.

Hamilton went on, unaware. "Hmm, but who is the young lady? Did Luna finally open your eyes...? I know!" Triumphantly, he added in an outburst, "That new farmer girl!"

Spluttering, Gill turned crimson.


	17. Alive

_Told ya._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: alive**

* * *

"What's his problem anyway?! Couldn't he knock before he enters? Plus it's not as if it were urgent matters: he only wanted to introduce himself!" she raged the next morning.

Many times, Finn tried to reason her. Unsuccessfully.

Three days passed, and Molly _had_ to go to Harmonica. Avoiding the town for such a long time wasn't good for her farm – and the bells.

Of course, as Murphy's Law would have it, the first human she met was Gill.

Needless to say, it was very, _very_ awkward.

"Good day." _Look away, Gill._

"Ditto." _Way to be dumb, Molly!_

Ah, youth...


	18. Loved

_New arc._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: loved**

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Molly rapidly settled in nicely on this lovely island. She was friends with many, on good terms with all, and her farm was developing rather easily. Her animals adored her, simply, and the bells were coming along. In a month or so, the whole restoring business would be dealt with. Finn was very helpful any time she was in a stomp.

"Oh, who am I even trying to kid," she grumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes, imagining herself back in the city, where anonymity reigned and her routine was boring but effortless.

"I want to go back..."


	19. Soft

_Arc: 2/?_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: soft**

* * *

It didn't take her too much time before she decided to leave. Molly was many flaws but foolish wasn't one. If it wasn't working, it just wasn't.

Managing a farm by herself was too much for one city girl with more brains than brawn and not an athlete in the slightest. She had tried though, just like she had struggled to befriend the inhabitants of the island.

She wasn't what they wanted. Not even Finn and his talk of destinies would convince a realist of a miracle.

Although she wondered why depart tasted like going back to cower behind Kevin.


	20. Hold

_Part 3/? of this arc  
_

_And thanks to _ -o_ for favoriting!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: hold**

* * *

The day she decided to leave, Molly packed her belongings. She knew that as soon as Hamilton would learn about her plans, he'd try to con her into staying ‒ the farm wasn't so valuable despite her greatest efforts.

"Are you really leaving?"

Startled, she swivelled around. Finn was floating behind her, a mournful expression casted on his tiny face.

"I'm sorry, Finn," she said as gently as she could. "I really am."

That night she fell asleep with the sprite by her side. His unshed tears were more heartbreaking and guilt-inducing than the act of leaving the island altogether.


	21. Tea

_The end of the Depart arc, I believe._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: tea**

* * *

"So," Molly crossed her fingers underneath the table, "are there any neighbouring islands? I believe there is at least one, no?"

The captain chuckled. "Oh, you must mean Toucan Island!"

She nodded eagerly and took a triumphant sip of her cup. "Toucan Island, of course – why did I forget its name?" _First step, get the boat: almost done!_ "Well, I was wondering if you could bring me there some afternoon, maybe next week–"

"I'm sorry, Molly," Pascal said, his face suddenly glum. "I'm afraid the condition of the ocean has worsened since your arrival. The boat doesn't function anymore."


	22. Born

_Keeping it to 100 words is hard...  
_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: born**

* * *

The Brass Bar, an exhausted Molly discovered, was rather convenient after a day of running back and forth accomplishing countless chores and favours. Indeed, when she didn't even have it in her to cook, she could find there a meal in exchange for a couple of coins.

As long as she ignored the acerbic cook and kept to her corner, she could enjoy a moment of peace with good food.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you? There are no more tables left."

It was the start of a traditional Friday night meet-up between Luna, Candace and her.


	23. Isolation

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: isolation**

* * *

When Molly set foot on Castanet Island, she had no one but Finn and memories.

She spent three weeks and a half with no one to turn to but a tiny sprite only she could see and a fading goddess. Even her animals were wary of her at first.

When she finally made friends, she almost felt uneasy.

The last time she had spent a night chatting aimlessly was before her depart, back when her life resumed around her family and her close friends.

However, on this island, you had no choice; you were expected to get along with absolutely everyone.


	24. Devious

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: devious**

* * *

Befriending the sisters from Flute Tailor brought along a lot of chaos.

The youngest sister, at the realisation that – despite summer coming very soon – Molly was a "loner" (Luna's words, of course), decided it was her responsibility to change the farmer's situation. That meant gifts and daily visits to everyone, both involving some researches ("'Creepy'? No, that's perfectly normal," Luna answered when she complained) and notes taking. After all, she had to know exactly _what_ to give, along with _when_ and _where_ to meet her 'friends'. It was very demanding business.

And apparently, Molly had no say in this matter.


	25. Grace

_I've finally decided on the pairings, so it should get more interesting soon._

_1/4 done!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: grace**

* * *

One of Luna's goals was ensuring Molly met every bachelor. Sadly, she'd already come across almost all of them – in embarrassing situations.

"I doubt it was that bad." Luna snorted.

"W-Well, I..."

_1.__Catapulted Toby into the river;_

_2.__Avoid Chase at all cost; _

_3.__Accidentally insulted Julius;_

_4.__Crash into Owen every time;_

_5.__Acted like a scared child at my first encounter with Luke;_

_6.__Ditto with Wizard;_

_7.__Gill caught me undressing._

"And I'm still waiting to humiliate myself in front of Calvin..." she trailed off.

The seamstress pinched her nose. "...At least Jin hasn't arrived yet."


	26. July

_If everything goes the way I planned, there are 25 chapters per season. Hence the change to summer._

_Thanks to Favorite-Anime1 for following!_

**Important:**_ I'll be away until the 18th, and even then I'm not certain I'll be able to update. Depending on how it goes, on Friday I'll either post the 6 missing chapters (+ the one of the day) or I'll just go back to my regular updating rythm._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: July**

* * *

"This island is messed up," Molly blurted to Finn on the third day of summer.

The sprite jumped off her shoulder to fly a few inches away from her face – a bad habit of his that she gave up on changing. "Why are you saying that?"

"Think about it! When it was spring the weather was warm; since we got to summer, it's been scorching outside."

"True, but where is the problem with that?" he asked, blinking.

"What do you mean? Obviously, the weather isn't supposed to change so drastically merely because we're in a period of time branded summer!"


	27. Starve

_So I'm back._

_To Guest: thank you for your kind words! I'll keep in mind to add more detail from now on._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: starve**

* * *

It hadn't been easy, but between meeting up with the two sisters from Flute Tailor and managing her little farm, Molly had succeeded to ring the yellow bell. She berated herself for wasting this much time for one measly bell. Wasn't it supposed to be an easy task?

Another accomplishment: she was finally getting the hang of cooking. Back to the city, she'd acted lazy and never really bothered learning more than the basics.

Of course, she had to thank Chase for her progress. He really knew how to be convincing – though she doubted his insults were meant to encourage.


	28. Breakable

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: breakable**

* * *

"Molly," Finn whined for the thirteenth time in the last hour. "Do we really need to find this Calvin guy?"

"Yes, Finn."

"But we already rang the yellow bell!" he went on.

"Yes, Finn."

"We used the stone he kindly gave to us, so why?" he asked yet again.

"Because it's not really ours, nor it is his. I trust him more with such a fragile object, so I'll hand it back to him."

"Oh."

"He should be somewhere in those mines anyway."

"Hey! Isn't that him? With the green-haired girl! Oh, and they're kissing..."

Shocked, Molly dropped the lithograph.


	29. Heat

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: heat**

* * *

"It is hot out today, huh?" the farmer noted, wiping the sweat from her brow as she admired her work. Taking care of her field in this heat was an exploit, especially after a good hour of mining.

"Shouldn't you rest now...?" The sprite worried.

_'__What are you talking about?'_ she wanted to respond, but her tongue wasn't functioning very well. So were her eyes, as black spots swarmed her vision, which brusquely tilted over.

"_Molly!_"

The first thought she came to was how white the room was. Then she spotted the doctor at her side.

_'__Another perfect first meeting...'_


	30. Colour

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: colour**

* * *

Fortunately, she didn't humiliate herself that much in front of Jin – though that particular thought said a lot about her habits. He did chastise her for being careless, but soon enough he switched to more pleasant talk (since they hadn't met beforehand).

So when she went in town the next day and happened to catch sight of him, she was ready to gather her courage and greet him.

Then he spotted Anissa and quickly came to her side, all wide smile and warm eyes.

Even she, a stranger to both, could tell there was _something_ by the expression they wore.


	31. Belong

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: belong**

* * *

It took Molly witnessing Jin and Anissa interacting to finally understand how lonely she felt.

Sure, she was friends with Luna and Candace, she was acquainted with everyone, _but that was that._

It was so difficult to settle in a small community where everyone had a designated spot. Where was hers? Was she just an extra gear, unnecessary?

She felt very stupid, but to see the threads between the inhabitants and wonder how she was supposed to tie her own loose ones amidst the patchwork, to crave the silent trust Jin and Anissa had towards the other...

It _hurt_.


	32. Ignore

_Tomorrow is the start of a big arc (that I hope will be interesting enough)_

_Thanks to _Depersonalization!

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: ignore**

* * *

If there was one characteristic Molly had that she was proud of, it was that she knew how to be polite. As long as she didn't let her emotions get in the way, of course.

Which was the reason why, as weird as it could seem, Julius did not spare even a glance every time she walked by him.

_But I just didn't know! I wouldn't have called him 'Miss' otherwise!_

A month later or so, she strolled in Sonata Tailor to overhear him reveal to Candace that his new hobby was teasing the farmer into thinking he hated her.


	33. Destination

_Sorry for not updating yesterday. In exchange, I'll post another chapter today._

_Thanks to _Ice-T Dads_!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: destination**

* * *

She wasn't expecting Toby to knock on her door this morning, or for him to hurry her to the dock with a vague "you'll see".

Neither did she foresee the very familiar trio waiting by the fishery.

"Molly!" a short girl jumped in her arms.

"Molly!" mimicked with a falsetto one of the men as he crushed them both in a bear hug. He ignored the two's protests ("Argh, Kevin!" "_Get. Off._"), practically whining, "I missed you, little sis!"

Finally 'noticing' their glares, he released them.

Gently, the last visitor patted Molly on the head. "It's been a while, huh?"


	34. Shine

_Second chapter for today, so make sure you read the other one first!_

_Finn's POV, because why not._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: shine**

* * *

It's funny how happier Molly has been since her family arrived!

By family, I mean her little sister Angela, her older brother Kevin and the latter's best friend! Well, it basically means the same thing in their case.

There is such a difference between how she acted before and she does now – she smiles a lot more now! More importantly, she doesn't get mad at me as often, which is very good (though I don't understand why she gets angry in the first place?).

Although it seems obvious to me that Molly is _weird_ around Kasey when they're alone, no?


	35. Garden

_Frankly, I have no idea how Kevin turned like this. _

_Thanks to Ice-T Dads for the nice review! (actually I did a chronological list of the chapters...)  
_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: garden**

* * *

Molly had missed Kevin. Really.

That didn't mean she didn't wish he would clam up once in a while.

"Look." Gritted teeth "I invited you on Toucan Island because I wanted company. If I'd wanted background music, I would have brought a radio."

"So _mean_, Molly!"

"_How_ did you end up married – to such a sweet girl?"

"Sweet indeed! The other day–"

_Typically rambling about his wife... At least I don't have to reveal I'm looking for hibiscus flowers to save a witch-turned-frog so she'll hand me a bell that'll save Castanet._

_...When did my life get so bizarre?_


	36. Free

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: free**

* * *

"I can't help but pity Selena," Molly told her brother as they stepped on Castanet's dock.

"No need!" A bright voice cut her off before she could precise her thoughts. "Thanks for the ride!" Selena tackled on before skipping past them.

"...Eh?!"

The same night, when the farmer peered in Brass Bar, as it was her habit, she was surprised by the dancer once again.

"I'm so lucky! I am officially working here every night," the woman confirmed, looking ready to take on the world — starting with the discovery of a fan in the wide-eyed Luke.


	37. Camping

_Camping continues tomorrow (and the day after that)._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

Prompt:** camping**

* * *

At first, it was a camping night for Molly and her family (plus Kasey), then Luna learned about it and asked to come along, forcing Candace to follow. Then, as they talked it over at Brass Bar, Kathy overheard and suggested inviting Renee and some of the bachelors (so Kevin and Kasey wouldn't feel lonely).

In the end, excluding the former campers, they were thirteen.

Molly didn't mind it at all. It was nice to see everyone interacting, as it somewhat rare. After all, most of them had a job to get done — in different parts of the island.


	38. Veneer

**__**_Follows yesterday._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: veneer**

* * *

It was fun to notice the relationships between everyone, Molly thought with a smile. Some were more obvious — like best friends Toby and Renee, or siblings Kevin and Angela — while others were more subtle — Julius frequent glances towards Candace, and Owen and Kathy's lack of distance.

Another close duo was Kasey and Maya, and this time Molly lost her smile.

_I can't feel this way. I'm so stupid._

From the corner of her eyes she could catch Kevin silently watching her, so she quickly swallowed down her bitterness to laugh at the joke Luna had just told.


	39. Contagious

_(I almost forgot to update...oops)_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: contagious**

* * *

The next morning, as Molly hurried to Wizard's house, she was stopped by a strangely behaving Kathy. While admittedly the woman was usually all friendly smiles, this time she wore an ear-to-ear grin.

"I must say, thank you so much for yesterday!" She giggled, and Molly wondered if she was missing out on some joke.

"You're welcome...?"

The other beckoned her closer. "'Cause you know, thanks to that, Owen finally stopped turning around the bush and confessed."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Giggles. "Anyway, got to go. Thanks!" With those words Kathy went off, leaving behind a befuddled farmer.


	40. Player

_I wanted to update last night. I had this typed down and everything._

_And then Internet stopped working._

_That means there will be another chapter later today._

_Anyways, thank you to Guest!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: player**

* * *

"I skip out on that silly camping night last week, and what happens? That naive Maya gets charmed by that player!" he muttered through his teeth. His hand came down harder on the chopping board as his train of thoughts thoughts turned murderous.

Chase was alone in his house, honing his cooking (as he was while Maya was captured by that guy).

Cut. Cut.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Cut. Cut.

He dropped the knife; his fingers reached to hide his face. He refused to acknowledge the foreign prickling in his eyes.

"_Stupid_."

He didn't know who he was insulting anymore.


	41. Intent

_Second chapter today!_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: intent**

* * *

He calls you again that night, his voice reaching out.

"Hey," you respond, a whisper in the receiver so your parents won't hear.

(The moon shines but you don't hang up.)

In the morning he appears breathless, explaining sheepishly that he escaped from the chores Molly forced on him.

(Her puzzled face when you ask indicates that no, it was out of will ― impatience?)

Later Chase yells at you, echoing the thoughts you want to erase.

(Yesterday Chase blushed because of you.)

When you stomp your way out, you see him with Kevin, and suddenly you feel so _lucky_.

* * *

_**SPOILER(ISH)**_

_To PinkSweets14:_  
_I'll be honest: I am still unsure about whether Chase and Molly will end up together or not. I think not. One thing I can say is that Maya's with Kasey now, and she'll be until Silhouettes ends. The thing is, this story is only going to cover a year. So maybe at the end there will be hints of change, but I doubt there will be much on Kasey & Maya breaking up or Chase & Molly getting together. (Hope you'll stick to the end either way!)_


	42. Difficult

_Make sure you read yesterday's two chapters!_

**More importantly**_: I'm leaving tomorrow for camp. I come back on Friday but I expect to come back very late. That means no update until the 10th._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: difficult**

* * *

Maya had spent the night pacing, and only as the sun started brightening her bedroom did she come to a decision.

She used to think Chase was The One — capitalised letters and all. After all, they were a match made in heaven! He was bitter, she was sweet; they _fitted_.

(Facts were facts.)

She would give him one last chance to redeem himself. Seven days for her to pick on the little things he did.

(A week to judge if it was worth losing Kasey.)

And thus, a week later, she found herself mourning the fall of her first love.


	43. Last dance

_I know I said I'd be back on the 10th, I apologise. But here is chapter 43._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: last dance**

* * *

Just by looking at his face, she knew.

If Molly thought it weird that he was up at 6 a.m., it was easily overpassed for his off expression.

"Can we talk?" Kasey's voice was a murmur.

Her throat tightened as she nodded.

"I," he closed his eyes as though each word stuck painfully. "Just want to know if you're...alright with it. With me dating Maya."

"Of course it's okay, Kasey." Her voice shook — she hated herself for it.

He didn't look convinced. But he understood what wasn't spoken.

_We lost that past, Kasey._


	44. Choke

_Just to clear up something: this is Molly's PoV._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: choke**

* * *

(It had been a while since you had felt that destroyed.

It's usually easy: you follow your little path of life; when a storm is brewing you busy yourself, using distraction as salvation.

Shaky words, uneasy eyes, unwanted confrontation — so little to hurt so bad.

You shrink back to that child you were, the one who thought the world was a bright, open field. Then you glanced back when you weren't supposed to, and suddenly you understood it's a box with no escape.)

At midnight you sneak out to cry by the sea. No one will know — experience tells.


	45. Reach

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: reach**

* * *

Maya had been acting...different since she'd gotten that lover boy of hers. She used to hang around him whenever she could, neglecting her chores to chat his ears off. She'd ruin or steal the food he prepared. It was almost a game for him, searching for the exact buttons to push so she'd finally leave.

But now–

Now it was different.

More often than not, he stood alone in the silent kitchen. He had to find new, overly complicated recipes – the ones he'd preferred were too easy without any distraction.

She still frequently ignored her chores. But not for him.


	46. Burn

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: burn**

* * *

(There is a strange scent in your room. It's heavy and settles deep in your lungs, prickling your throat and making your eyes water.

Behind closed eyelids you see a light that shouldn't exist. It is bright in your usually dark room and it dances as it expands.

It is impossible to not recognise the flames rising.

You panic. You want to move, you want to scream, _you need to get out _– but no limb obeys.

And you watch, still with your eyes shut, the light that invades your room, approaches your motionless body. The heat is unbearable.)

Angela woke.


	47. Scarred

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: scarred**

* * *

When Angela arrived on Castanet, Molly assumed she was okay. While she did wonder about her different attitude – where had gone her reckless and easy-going little sister? – she thought it was only natural; Angie was still growing up after all. She wanted to believe it.

She didn't know she thought wrong.

But waking up one morning to a weeping Angela wasn't normal – to turn around and see her choke down sobs, her bony frame shaking. There was no blank face of a peaceful somber, nor a smile from pretty dreams, on the face of the girl she promised to protect.


	48. Sigh

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: sigh**

* * *

Molly had always hated confrontations. There was something that had always put her at unease – the tense atmosphere? the averted eyes?

However, she had her limits.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll call our parents so they'll spill _everything_." A little brutal, but no turning around the bush.

"What?" Angela scowled.

"You heard me."

Her eyes narrowed. "What if nothing's wrong? Even then, do you really think they know anything?"

"I know there's _something_ – and I have blackmail."

"_What?_"

"...You can tell me later. As long as you stay here longer."

"..." Exhale. "Fine."

Molly had always hated confrontations.


	49. Steady

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: steady**

* * *

Kasey had to leave in two days. Thanks to his job, he could take almost the whole summer off. He'd spent his entire vacation on Castanet, however now he had to go; that was something he'd known since the beginning.

The question was: what about Maya?

Should he break up with her? Selfishly ask for her to hold on till he could return? Would he _want_ to return? From their conversations, or just plain observation, he could tell she wouldn't really want to leave her dear island for the unknown – the city.

Time was ticking.

"Maya...Will you wait for me?"


	50. Nightmare

_Halfway there!_

_Two chapters for today, since it seems I forgot yesterday...oops._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: nightmare**

* * *

(It's when she doesn't visit you for a week that you know.)

When your relationship was getting more strained – thanks to that boyfriend of hers – she took the time to at least greet you. Just a simple five minutes discussion, caused by reasons you were not aware of (guilt? hope? nostalgia?).

Such a small thing. Yet again Kasey stole that from you.

He is finally leaving today. Maya _had_ to spend all of her waking time with him until his depart. And if that meant ignoring her responsibilities, ignoring _you_, then it was a small price to pay.

(You lost her.)


	51. Fall

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: fall**

* * *

To be honest, Molly still wondered how exactly she succeeded in ringing the Green Bell.

There were so many distractions: her siblings and Kasey (along with the trouble they sometimes caused), managing her little but flourishing farm, and trying to maintain her social life. She had Finn to thanks, even though there were times she wanted to wring his neck.

Now autumn was settling in, and brought along its own share of change. Her family, except Angela, was leaving, she was unsure about how her farm would fare in the cold weather, there was also the Purple Bell to focus on...


	52. Goodbye

_There is a** poll on my profile**_ _about who Molly should end up with. **Please go vote, it'd help greatly!**_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: goodbye**

* * *

It had been a very fun summer, however now was time to say goodbye. They all had to go back to their separate lives.

It was Fall 1st and Molly was standing on the dock facing Kevin and Kasey. Angela stayed besides her, respecting her promise of leaving at least a few weeks later.

One after the other, the inhabitants of Castanet had come and gone, biding their farewells to the two men.

Finally, the small 'family' was alone. Pascal waited patiently on the boat for his two passengers.

A few words, exchanged hugs, teary salutations, and they were gone.

* * *

_Response to reviews:_

Guest: _I'd been thinking of changing the genre for a while now, since my former plans kind of went forgotten. It's supposed to be changed now. Thank you very much! Also, there should only be one last relatively big hurdle for Molly before things get better, ha ha._

A Guest: _Thank you! You have nice taste, ha ha. Truthfully, I am still unsure about who Molly will end up with. I just put up a poll on my profile, so please go vote! Of course, if you don't have an account, I can count your review as a vote._


	53. Good Riddance

_Sorry for the lack of updates lately. In exchange, here are __**five**__ chapters for today._

_(Don't forget to vote on the poll! Thanks to those who already did.)_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: good riddance**

* * *

They were finally gone.

Though he was still bitter, Chase could proudly affirm he wasn't childish enough to ignore the guests' depart. He had braced himself and visited them on the dock, wishing them a good trip on their way back. And if his discussion with Kasey was intentionally cut short and cold, then it was of little importance. He had done his best.

At present he could only wonder; how would the situation on Castanet change? Maya had lost someone close, and most could say they'd miss the two men.

He doubted things would go back as they were.


	54. Nowhere

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: nowhere**

* * *

Molly was perpetually concerned about Angela. She couldn't help it; she had always been a mother hen towards her little sister. Since Kevin and Kasey had left, Angela had been aloof. She could spend a whole afternoon doing nothing but staring at the ceiling.

"Find her something to occupy herself," Candace suggested when Molly asked for advice from her.

And so the next day the farmer sent her away with menial tasks – could you give this to Hamilton for me please; I'm sure my animals would appreciate a good brushing; oh, and did you see where I placed my axe?


	55. Stars

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: stars**

* * *

Angela was unsure whether being Molly's errand girl was a good or a bad thing.

While with this she did help out her busy sister with her incredibly full schedule (and chased boredom away with the same stone), it was rather impressive how many of those errands existed. Sometimes she wondered how the older woman managed before she started to lend a hand.

_'__Next is visiting that Wizard guy... What a name. Obviously fake. Anyways, I need to give him a certain mushroom – the purple and sparkling one, right? – as thanks for his assistance. Okay...'_

She knocked on the door.


	56. Voodoo

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: voodoo**

* * *

She'd expected a weird person, for sure, however she didn't know in what manners. First indicator was his name (Wizard? What was up with that?). Then there was also the item she was entrusted to bring him (a bizarre mushroom she didn't dare touch with her bare hands).

His clothes and accessories fitted with that prediction, and so did his silver strands of hair and heterochromatic eyes.

He didn't even mind her dazed staring.

(Angela was unsure which reaction made the most sense; fascination and admiration, or resentment – for he succeeded in what she had been struggling for so long.)


	57. Waiting

_Last update for today! Make sure you didn't forget to** read starting from chapter 53** or you might be confused.  
_

_And this is Molly's POV, btw._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: waiting**

* * *

You used to wonder if Kasey told Maya about your past relationship.

When she crashes besides you on the grass while you're fishing and with rosy cheeks and an apologetic look asks if you'd accept to talk with her about boyfriends and the likes ("Nobody wants to! Apparently I'm annoying!"), you know he didn't.

Guilt pools in your stomach and you have no choice but to nod yes. Poor girl, left behind with her heart full of scraps of hope and glass-like promises but nothing in her hands.

She instantly brightens, and you dearly wish she'll forever be like this.


	58. Monster

_I didn't update for 10 days...? Sorry._

_Here are** 4 chapters** for today. Tomorrow(?), there should be another few._

_(Thanks for those who voted on the poll! There is currently a tie, though...)_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: monster**

* * *

After a season of living together, Angela and Molly had settled into a routine. While the eldest was up at 6 A.M., she only requested the other's help in the afternoon. Lunch was sister time, and starting at 6 P.M. their schedule was free. Molly went to sleep minutes before eleven; Angela an hour later.

That night was different, but Angela didn't question why her sister stayed up until midnight.

(See, some have it worse, and they still live happily! You _can_ do it.)

Each preoccupied with their thoughts, silence took over.

(You monster, selfishly lying to that undeserving girl...)


	59. Dream

_Angela's PoV._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: dream**

* * *

For once, her dreams stay peaceful that night.

(Even though her sister was acting weird in the evening. Even though her solution isn't really one.)

It is still a possibility, a way to escape the bird cage she trapped herself in. A little light that might indicate the way out and not burn her to ashes.

It will surely stay as a firefly for a few days, only a foreign dot of kind hope, but for the broken ghost she has been, it means heaps.

And when she wakes up, the pleasant feeling follows her awake, warming up her thoroughly.


	60. Whitewash

_Chase seems a little too mean here on, but don't worry, it'll be explained later. I'm just trying to make his reactions realistic._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: whitewash**

* * *

Her name is stuck in his brain.

(Hey Maya, why are you not talking to me anymore? The way you used to. Not that too polite, too distant chatter you use now.)

It's printed in large, frequent _would've been_.

(Why are you sad about his absence?)

Then it turns to _should've been_.

(I thought you liked our past life. The days where he didn't exist, before he followed that farmer–)

After lost hours of thinking and regretting and wishing, another name emerges. A name written in scorn, so wide it covers the guilt overpowering his heart.

(It's _her_ fault.)


	61. Full Moon

_Last chapter for today! Make sure you read **all four** of them..._

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: full moon**

* * *

"No way in hell, Angela."

"C'mon, Molly! You are being ridiculous!"

"_You_ are acting ridiculously. I won't let you go out at night when you have a fever, festival or no festival," Molly said, and slammed the door as she exited.

Despite her protests, Angela wouldn't dare head outside. Molly knew she'd obey.

_'__Still, it's too bad it fell on tonight of all nights. The Moon Viewing Festival only happens once a year, and who knows if next year she'll still be her...'_ She sighed, decreasing the distance to the festival slowly.

"Such a beautiful sky..." she murmured to herself.


	62. Space

_Obviously, trying to catch up on updates in one go does not work for me. So I'll go back to a chapter a day, and when possible I'll try to post more._

_Thanks again to those who voted on the poll (which will be up for a while!)_

* * *

**Silhouettes**

**Prompt: space**

* * *

Even though she wasn't accompanied, Molly thought the Moon Viewing Festival was one of her favourite events. The night was cloudless and soft wind was blowing, a chill subtle enough that a mere sweater was sufficient. It was exactly what she needed at the moment – a soothing time by herself.

Evidently, throughout the night she discussed with the others, or at least exchanged greetings. And that was how she noticed that, even approximately two seasons later, Gill was still too embarrassed to talk to her.

Oh, he'd tried. At an awkwardly far distance, with a crimson face, but he'd tried.


End file.
